


And then there's those other things (which for several reasons we won't mention)

by Water_Nix



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Nix/pseuds/Water_Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They discover it by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then there's those other things (which for several reasons we won't mention)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rufus Wainwright's 'Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk'. Written for Project: NAGERTUTWP over on tumblr.

They discover it by accident.

“And if you move in, where are you gonna sleep, Mr. Anderson?” Kurt asks, arms crossed over his middle and a smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth.

“Hmm...” Blaine looks around the room, tapping a finger on his lips. “Oh, I know!” And he jumps onto Kurt's bed and crawls towards the centre, stretching out on all fours with his ass pushed into the air. “How about I sleep right here, just like this.”

Kurt laughs as Blaine wiggles his ass, and that's when it happens. A split second decision, a hand jokingly swinging through the air, landing with an echoing _thwack_ , and Blaine gasps, his suddenly shaky limbs barely supporting his weight, his pants tightening as his dick hardens in a matter of seconds.

He has a moment of mortification. He feels the blood pooling, heating his cheeks as he stares down at the grey of Kurt's blankets.

The bed shifts and then Kurt is sitting, leaning down to look at him. “You liked that,” he says in a hushed, wondrous tone.

“I didn't... I didn't _know_ ,” Blaine replies. It comes out sounding defensive, like he's worried Kurt will think he's been hiding this secret perversion from him on purpose.

Kurt leans back a bit and hums. There is a moment of silence and Blaine is about to lie flat on his belly and hide his red face when Kurt speaks again, his voice breathy. “I could... There's no one here. I could... again, if you want.”

Blaine swallows, pondering. Does he want this? Yes, yes he does. And Kurt is offering. And he sounds like it's something he'd maybe be into so... Blaine nods. “We should... um... maybe lose the clothes?”

He's still on all fours, his face against the mattress now. He lifts his head and watches as Kurt nods and gets up. He's gone for a moment, and when he comes back and pulls Blaine's polo deftly over his head and flings it on the floor, Blaine feels the heat and softness of Kurt's bare skin against him.

He goes for Blaine's belt next, unbuckling it and pulling it through the loops. It joins his shirt on the floor with a loud thunk. Kurt pushes the button of his jeans through the hole and slowly pulls down the zipper. It's agonizing – Blaine can hear it come undone tooth by tooth. He'd gone a bit soft in embarrassment, worried that Kurt would think he was a pervert, but his cock stands completely at attention now, giving a twitch in his briefs as Kurt slides his cold hands under his jeans and slides them down over Blaine's hips and thighs.

Kurt presses a lingering kiss to the small of Blaine's back, his long fingers brushing at the waistband of his underwear. “I love this colour on you,” he says, and presses another kiss just above the fabric. “Wine against your skin – gorgeous.”

“I remembered,” Blaine says.

Kurt pulls back a bit. “You wore them on purpose?” He can hear the smile in Kurt's voice.

“Of course.”

Kurt lets out a tinkle of a laugh and runs his hands over Blaine's ass, massaging, his fingers catching in the wine-coloured fabric, pulling it here and there so he can get at the flesh underneath. He bends forward to press a kiss to Blaine's left ass cheek and whispers, “Perfect, perfect colour,” and then hooks his fingers under the waistband and tugs them down to meet Blaine's jeans around his knees.

Blaine feels Kurt's fingers wrap around his thighs and slowly spread them wider. “Perfect, perfect ass,” he says in a quiet voice, almost to himself, and then _smack_ , his hand comes down hard and stinging on Blaine's ass.

He feels the sting rock through him, making his cock ache, tightening his balls, forcing a gasp from his mouth. He groans and spreads his legs even wider, as wide as he can get them with his jeans and underwear still around his knees.

“You still like that?” Kurt asks and Blaine nods his head, unable to form words quite yet. He pushes his ass back in Kurt's direction instead, a silent request for more.

And he gets what he asked for. Kurt's hand comes down again, on his right cheek this time, and Blaine pitches his hips forward, thrusting at nothing as he whines. He starts when he feels Kurt's hand slide between his legs, softly stroking his balls and up to his cock. “You're _so hard_ ,” he says. “Fuck that's hot.” Blaine tries to spread his legs wider, panting as Kurt runs his fingers too delicately over his shaft. But he can't reach far enough and there isn't enough room to grant his hand the freedom of motion it needs.

Still, when he withdraws his hand Blaine hears a whine of protest leave his own lips. It cuts off quickly when Kurt's hand comes down on his ass with another stinging smack.

“Jerk yourself off,” Kurt tells Blaine, and then spanks him again, the vibration ringing through his balls and up the shaft of his cock. He nods and leans on his forearms instead of his hands, pushing his ass further into the air in the process. He waits until Kurt has laid another slap to his ass before taking himself in one shaking hand.

Kurt lets him be for a minute, just watching, breathing heavily as Blaine fists his own cock, jerking it over and over. He pushes his ass back towards Kurt and moans. Kurt understands. The next time his hand comes down hard on Blaine's ass, Blaine lets out one long gasp. He feels his balls pull up. And then Kurt spanks him again and that's it – he cants his hips forward, his body arching and twitching. He nearly tumbles over, his knees and forearms unable to support him and he streaks Kurt's duvet in stripes of pearly white come.

Kurt bends over him and hold his shaking body, pressing soothing kisses into his sweaty back. He runs gentle fingers over Blaine's tender ass.

“What about you?” Blaine rasps. He can feel Kurt's hard cock poking insistently into the crease between his ass and his thigh.

“I'm fine.”

“No you're not.” Kurt giggles against Blaine's back. “Come on,” Blaine says. He pushes his ass back at Kurt.

“Aren't you sore?”

“I like it. Come on.”

“Fine,” Kurt mock-grumbles and Blaine laughs against the bed.

Blaine hisses as Kurt rubs his hard cock over the cheeks of his ass. It stings. He pushes back for more. “Do it.”

“Do what?” Kurt asks in an innocent voice.

“You know what.”

He chuckles. “You are a very naughty boy, Blaine Anderson,” he says. And then he lets out a half-stifled moan as he wraps his long fingers around his cock and begins to pump, the tip of it bumping up against Blaine's tender ass.

Quiet little pants and groans and the occasional _ah ah_ falls from Kurt's lips. Blaine watches over his shoulder as Kurt rocks his hips forward, his cock sliding back and forth in his own fist. He pushes his ass back so the head of Kurt's cock brings up against it more solidly with each cant of his hips. “Do it,” he says. “Come on me, Kurt. Fucking do it.”

And that pushes Kurt over the edge just like Blaine knew it would. He lets out a long groan, low and rumbly from deep in his throat, and Blaine feels the warm, wet come splash against him, feels as it slips and slides and drips down the crack of his ass and onto his balls. Kurt rubs the tip of his cock through the mess one more time before falling down onto his ass on the mattress and letting out a rough chuckle.

“Well that was fun,” he says.

Blaine laughs. “Help me,” he says. “I can't move either way without this becoming even more messy than it already is.”

Kurt takes pity on him and gets a towel from a wheeled plastic tote by the wall. He wipes his come off of Blaine's ass first, then helps him over and onto a cleaner area of the bed before wiping off his hand and the blanket. “Guess I'm going to the laundromat later.”

Blaine makes a humming sound and motions for Kurt to join him on the bed. He climbs up next to Blaine and lays his head on his chest, reaching down and under to run his fingers gently over the abused skin of Blaine's red ass.

Blaine flushes now, thinking about what they had just done. He flushes in remembrance of how much it turned him on. Still turns him on, he thinks as his spent cock attempts to give a painful twitch when Kurt's thumb catches and pulls deliciously against his sore flesh.

“You really, really liked that,” Kurt says again, as though reading Blaine's mind. More likely reading his expression, for he is watching Blaine's face very closely.

“You know too many things,” he tells Kurt. “That was the one thing too many and it has tipped the scale of the things.”

Kurt laughs. “The Scale of the Things, huh? Well I can't _forget_ the things, so what are we gonna do about it?”

Blaine smiles and leans down to kiss the top of Kurt's head. “Only one thing to do – you'll have to marry me,” he says with a nonchalant little shrug. “That way my things are your things and there is no Scale of Things.”

“I was gonna do that anyway,” Kurt answers. He may as well have tacked on the _duh_ that his tone of voice implies.

Blaine pulls air into his lungs and lets it out slowly, blinking to keep the moisture in his eyes where it belongs. They haven't been back together for very long and sometimes he still worries that they are not completely back on the same page. Apparently he has been worrying for nothing. “Okay,” he says simply.

“Anyway, what's the point of having _things_ if you don't explore them with someone you trust?” Kurt asks, ignorant to Blaine's internal realization.

“That's very wise.”

“Just call me The Great and Powerful Oz.”

Blaine laughs and lays his head down on top of Kurt's, the soft hairs tickling against his chin.

“Want me to get some ice for your butt?” Kurt asks, still stroking his hand over the side. “It's kinda...”

“No. I like it. The sting.”

“Huh. More things,” he says with a grin, twisting his head to look into Blaine's eyes. He leans up and presses their lips together. “We should get in the shower before the Wicked Witches of the East and West get home. The hot water will probably accentuate that sting you seem to be enjoying.”

Kurt helps Blaine off the bed, making an exaggerated pouty face at the redness of his behind.

“So when can I move in?” Blaine asks, half-joking.

Kurt shrugs and moves away. “The sooner the better.”

Blaine smiles softly at Kurt's back as he peeks out behind the curtains that enclose his room, making certain the girls haven't arrived home while they were otherwise occupied. He turns back with a grin and holds out his hand. “Come on.”

They run, naked and giggling, all the way to the bathroom.


End file.
